10 Stony MiniFics
by NothingMeaningful
Summary: Like the title says these are 10 little song-based Stony fics. Ratings vary. M/M pairing so if you don't like, don't read. More detailed summery inside. Alas I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy! Also R&R!


**AN: Hullo there! This is my first attempt at... Well putting my stories out there. Stony pairing. 10 song-based Mini-Fics. **

**Ratings will vary from K to M so consider yourself warned. **

**Warning:MXM Paring. If your not into that turn back now. AU (in one), foul language, mild sex, angst, and fluff. **

**Here are the rules I (mostly) followed:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever you want.**  
**2. Put on your music program (Ipod, Mp3) on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**  
**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**  
**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Avengers. Just doing this for fun... If I did own them though... Hehe..

**LOVELYDAYFORAPAGEBREAKISN'TIT?**

Alien- Your Favorite Martian

"Steve..." Tony paused, he wasn't usually the one to initiate a heart-felt talk and he honestly had no clue how do start this. "Steve... You can... Uh... talk to me you know. If you want to."

Steve looked at him in surprise, a small smile gracing his lips."Tony, I'm fine."

"Bullshit." Tony stepped closer to his lover.

"Maybe I just feel a little alone..." He searched for a better word to describe his feelings. " Out of place today." Tony watched his lover turned back to the window he had previously been staring out of.

"You have me." He said quietly, but Steve was far to lost in thought to hear him.

Another Day- Rent Soundtrack

"Steve I don't have time for this!" Tony slams his door on one shocked looking Steve.

"Tony." Steve's muffled voice through the door was almost enough to break Tony's resolve. Almost. "Tony, please. Don't do this to us." Tony flinches at the pain in Steve's voice, but he steels himself against the sound.

"There is no us. There never has been and there never will be." Tony knew he should move away from the door and the broken voice behind it but can't bring himself to.

"I love you. And I know you feel the same. Fuck, why can't you just accept that and let us be happy." Any other time and Tony would have laughed at Good-boy Steve swearing, but now he only tried to stop Steve's words from getting to him.

"Steve," His voice broke as he struggled not fling the door open and embrace the man behind it. "I just can't right now."

"One day Tony you'll realize it, but know I won't wait forever."

Shattered- Trading Yesterday

Steve stared at the grave in front of him with a feeling of resolution. This was it. He was going to say good-bye to that life. His own named stared back at him and he felt suddenly light. That Steve Rogers was dead and a new one born. Finally he could let go of the shadows of his past and embrace this new world he lived in. He could feel hope settle in the place where his old sense of lost self sat. New world, new life, and a new love. A new beginning for Steve Rogers.

Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Tony felt sickened looking at his weak friend, Steve's, black eye. At 16 the genius knew abuse when he saw it. Steve's new boyfriend was no doubt responsible. With that thought Tony's sick feeling was soon replaced with a boiling rage.

That was the day Tony introduced Steve into boxing.

I'd Lie- Taylor Swift

"You love him right?" Pepper said as she smiled at him. Steve was still surprised at her lack of bitterness towards her ex.

He shook his head slowly. "No."

"Everyone can see it. Why lie?" Steve looked towards where Tony stood flirting with some waitress at the party.

Steve didn't answer, he only smiled sadly at her

On The Floor- No Secrets

The music was too loud by Steve's standers and had to much bass for his liking. Tony had forced him, along with the other Avengers, into come with him to a new club. Bruce was the only one who got a free pass; no one wanted to him to lose it in a packed enclosed environment.

A hand ran long his arm bringing out of his thoughts. He shivered as Tony pressed himself closer to him.

"Don't think, just move with me." The genius said pulling Steve's hips back against his own. Soon Steve lost himself in the feel of Tony's body against his own.

Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum

A kiss with the right person can be more satisfying then anything else in the world. The build-up more exciting then any one night stand could ever hope to be. The meeting of the eyes. The silence that says more than any conversion ever spoken. Then you lean in and it can be just a brush of the lips. But the kiss will make you float. Pouring your love into it and feeling them do the same. And it's all you could ever really need from them.

Steve had figured he found his right person as Tony softly kissed him goodnight.

Where the Streets Have No Name- 30 Seconds to Mars (Unplugged)

Steve and Tony. Steve and Tony. Gone. The rest of the Avengers couldn't really believe it. Bruce found a note from Steve explaining that they just had to get out of the city. They climbed on Steve's bike and were gone. No one knew where or if they did they weren't telling. Pepper was heartbroken that her boyfriend had left her... They were gone... Together, but gone from the rest of them.

We Are Young- Mika

The battle was over. The tired Avengers stood and look at the destruction around them. This was their fates. To forever protect and battle evil... All because each was some sort of freak of nature. Even though it was painful at times, they fought on and would continue to do so.

Howl- Florence + The Machine

"Tony!" Steve howled as he came, clawing at his lovers back. Tony thrust shallowly a few more times before he gave a horse cry and emptied himself in his lover. Feeling exhausted Tony forced himself not to look at his lover's face or he knew his lust would return in force. He knew from memory that Steve's lips would swollen and bruised. His normally neat hair would be in disarray. His expression happy and completely fucked out... Tony gave a groan and gave in.


End file.
